¿Qué sería la vida sin una pizca de celos?
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del one shoot francés Quel serait la vie sans un soupçon de jalousie? de nuesta amada escritora EvilQueen3381 (autora de Ese tren, esa mujer, ese asiento; Solamente tú y yo; Un contratra y sus consecuencias)


**Hola chicas. Me ha apetecido regalaros este one shoot. Su título en francés es **_**Que serait la vie sans un soupçon de jalouise**_**! Su autora es nuestra amadísima EvilQueen3381, autora de **_**Ese tren, esa mujer, ese asiento **_**y de otros tantos. **

**Espero que os guste.**

¿Qué sería la vida sin una pizca de celos?

Regina se acordaba del momento en que ellas habían tomado su decisión. Proteger a Emma y a Henry de la nueva maldición, ese era su único objetivo, su único fin personal, ofrecerles a su joven esposa y a su hijo una oportunidad que ella no tendría. La maldición de Peter iba a ser destruida, pero como toda magia, venía con un precio. Regina había aceptado lo que se había convertido en su carga personal, perder a su familia, ser arrancada de su hijo que ni siquiera ya se acordaría de ella, pero también de su mujer. Su único consuelo era ese regalo que ella había podido hacerles, ofrecerles a Henry y a Emma un pasado, un pasado en común, recuerdos de una bella vida juntos.

Estaban lejos de ella, pero estaban juntos y eran felices. Como cada día desde que los había visto desaparecer tras los límites del pueblo, Regina se había despertado con el corazón encogido. Cada mañana , esos cortos y benditos segundos, entre el sueño y la vigilia durante los cuales ella no se acordaba exactamente de la situación. Durante esos segundos, ella era aún Regina Mills, aún estaba casada con Emma Swan y casi podía sentir su presencia a su lado, acurrucada contra ella en un abrazo protector. Durante esos segundos, Henry dormía aún en su habitación y los dos amores de su vida sabían quién era ella.

Después la conciencia volvía a su lugar, la niebla de la noche se disipaba para desvelar la cruel y fría realidad. Una cama vacía, una casa silenciosa y una nostalgia hiriente. Henry y Emma estaban lejos de ella y ella realmente estaba sola en el mundo.

Tenía la impresión de que nunca se recuperaría, cada noche revivía los últimos momentos con ellos, sus palabras reconfortantes sobre un futuro que no habría, las palabras de amor intercambiadas sabiendo que serían las últimas, el beso que hubiera querido no detener nunca. Ella sabía que algo no iba bien, todos estaban en Storybrooke y no en el Bosque Encantado como la lógica lo hubiera requerido. Era como si Emma y Henry se hubiesen marchado solo hace unos días, y sin embargo su corazón se estrechaba por una nostalgia que solo meses de ausencia podría provocar.

Algo no iba bien, pero la joven no tenía el coraje de intentar comprender el problema. Ella acogía cada mañana, con el mismo sufrimiento, agarrándose a esos pocos segundos que se habían convertido en su única fuente de alivio, después se levantaba, actuando por inercia más que por deseo. Regina iba al cuarto de baño, se duchaba, se vestía, después se maquillaba antes de dirigirse a Granny's para desayunar. A continuación se marchaba a trabajar y vivía así su día de autómata sin pensar en el enorme abismo de su corazón.

Así llegó a Granny's esa mañana. Pidió su café y se disponía a salir cuando divisó a aquellos que captaban la atención de todos los habitantes de Storybrooke.

Emma, Henry…Estaban allí…delante de ella. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, latía tan rápidamente que literalmente le dolía. Pero lo que hizo que dejara caer su vaso no era la presencia de ambos. No era ver a su maravilloso hijo que había crecido tanto y que posaba una mirada sobre ella inquisitiva como si no la conociera. No era ver a su maravillosa mujer cuyos cabellos estaban ligeramente más largos.

No…

Lo que la dejó atónita hasta el punto de dejar caer su café y quedarse fija en el sitio era el hombre que estaba besando a su mujer.

«Oh, mierda, esto pinta feo» murmuró Ruby mirando alternativamente a las dos mujeres.

* * *

Emma se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido y la voz de su amiga, se separó inmediatamente de Walsh y sintió su garganta cerrarse al ver a Regina. Desde que había recobrado la memoria, la morena obnubilaba sus pensamientos. Estaba con Walsh, sus sentimientos por él eran sinceros y sabía que él la amaba de verdad.

Durante un año había vivido sin Regina, había vivido con los recuerdos de una vida sin personajes de cuentos de hadas, sin reina malvada, una vida en la que no había abandonado a Henry.

Estaba enredada entre esas dos vidas distintas que chocaban una contra otra. Su amor por Regina renacía poco a poco en su corazón como el eco de un lejano recuerdo al acordarse de ella, pero su afección por Walsh aún estaba presente.

Sin embargo, al tenerla frente a ella, al ver el asombro y el dolor en su rostro, se sintió culpable de haberse dejado besar por Walsh, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Hubiera querido reaccionar, ir a su encuentro, quizás incluso tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero Emma no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a suceder las cosas, y aún menos si iban a salir bien. Así que no se movió, se conformó con ver cómo salía del restaurante a toda prisa. Quiso seguirla, pero Walsh se lo impidió al hablarle, ella no escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo, solo pensaba en ella.

«O no…» continuó murmurando Ruby visiblemente desilusionada de que nadie hubiera golpeado o gritado a nadie.

* * *

Regina estaba fuera y sentía hervir su sangre. Al asombro y al sentimiento de traición que en un principio había sentido, le había sucedido una cólera devoradora. Nadie tenía el derecho de tocar a su mujer, y aún menos de besarla. Ella conocía a Emma, en cuanto dos emociones profundas se mezclaban en ella, se volvía idiota, nerviosa e incapaz de reaccionar. Ella debía estar acordándose de su historia estúpida con ese cretino, y de su matrimonio con ella. Los recuerdos deben estar confusos en su mente. Como de costumbre, le tocaba a ella devolverla al camino correcto, su camino, el correcto para Emma.

Volvió a entrar en Granny's y se echó atras varias veces, vacilando sobre qué debía hacer.

Se acordaba de una época en la que si alguien hubiera besado a la persona que ella amaba bajo sus ojos, lo habría matado sin la menor vacilación. Ese deseo encendía en ella su magia, pero lo ignoró, prefiriendo defender su honor de otra manera que no fuera matando.

Cerró los puños e inspiró profundamente para calmarse un mínimo antes de entrar de nuevo en el café.

Entró con paso decidido empujando la puerta tan violentamente que se abrió con un ruido ensordecedor. Todo el mundo en el local se sobresaltó mirando en su dirección. Regina sintió toda su determinación deshincharse ante tanta gente, pero una simple mirada hacia Emma y su idiota, y su cólera volvió a ella.

«¡Ouuuuuh!» exclamó Ruby excitada «Al final si pinta feo de verdad»

Snow le hundió su codo en las costillas para hacerla callar, pero solo logró que gruñera a causa del dolor.

«Ruby, cállate» dijo ella en voz baja «No te necesitamos para saber que se avecina una crisis»

«¿Una crisis?» preguntó mirándola «¿Tú llamas a eso una crisis? Se prepara una ataque nuclear, una tercera guerra mundial, una…»

«¿No puedes callarte y dejarnos asistir a esa tercera guerra mundial?» dijo enfadada Granny que excepcionalmente había dejado sus fogones para no perderse nada del espectáculo.

Regina suspiró al escuchar la conversación que quería ser discreta sin serlo y se concentró en Emma. Se acercó y se colocó entre los dos, prestando cuidado de mover a Walsh. Ella miró a Emma con cólera, pero también con amor, acarició tiernamente su mejilla y gruñó cuando el hombre puso su mano sobre su hombro dirigiéndole la palabra.

«Oh, oh, ¿qué está haciendo?» preguntó él intentado que se separase.

Regina no se movió un centímetro y se giró hacia él para darle la cara.

«Veinte dólares por Regina» susurró Ruby

«¿Bromeas?» exclamó David. «La apuesta está perdida de antemano, él no tiene ninguna oportunidad»

«¿De qué está usted al corriente?» preguntó Regina a Walsh con voz fuerte para cubrir sus cotilleos.

El joven lanzó una mirada a Emma, lo que molestó mucho a la morena que se contenía para no golpearlo.

«¿Perdón?»

«Está aquí con Emma» respondió ella sin ocultar su exasperación «Ella seguramente le habrá explicado la situación antes de dejarlo entrar en nuestro mundo, su mundo, al que usted no pertenece»

«Ella me ha dicho…me ha explicado todas sus locas historias de personajes de cuentos de hadas, de maldición, de recuerdos modificados, de familia encontrada, de una vida diferente a la que ella me contó y que creía verdadera en su momento»

Regina estaba un poco desorientada, pero no lo dejó ver. Si Emma le había contado todo eso, es que él debía contar mucho para ella para tenerle tanta confianza. Como si ella sintiera su turbación, la rubia agarró su mano y la atrajo hacia ella.

«Fuimos atacados por una especie de mono volador algo agresivo»

«¿Un mono volador?» exclamó girándose hacia ella «¿Te hizo daño?»

«No, no, todo está bien, me deshice de él»

«Siempre ese temperamento de heroica salvadora» dijo con ternura colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

«Oh, usted, ¿podría dejar de tocar a mi prometida de esa manera?»

Un relámpago de pánico iluminó los ojos esmeraldas de Emma y los de Regina se volvieron inmediatamente negros de rabia.

«Mierda, nos la ha enfadado, y pensar que estaba casi en calma» gimió Granny desde la barra

«¿Bromeas?» dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa «Al fin va a haber acción. ¿Y pensáis que Emma parece una persona que tira una granada sin saber cómo controlar la explosión que viene después?»

Todo el mundo a su alrededor asintió observando la escena con miedo. Emma fusiló a la joven camarera y dejó a Regina girarse hacia Walsh, dispuesta a intervenir en caso de pérdida de control.

«¿Su qué?»

«No nos hemos prometido» rectificó rápidamente Emma

«¿Por qué cree usted que lo son?»

«Se lo he pedido»

«Ohhh» respondió ella como si hablara con un idiota «¿Y le ha dado ella una respuesta?»

«No, pero…»

«Ah, bien» continuó ella con el mismo tono altanero y burlón «Y entonces, ¿pedir a una mujer que se comprometa con usted, incluso sin respuesta, es suficiente para que lo sea?»

«Por supuesto que no» dijo él enfadado «Pero ella no ha tenido tiempo de responder por culpa de ese bicho volador»

«¿Quién le dice que ella hubiera dicho que sí?»

«Ella me ama y yo la amo» respondió él sacando pecho y acercándose para intimidarla.

Lejos de estar impresionada, Regina hizo lo mismo, para desafiarlo a que se atreviera a medirse con ella.

«Pues sepa que el sí que usted no ha tenido y que no tendrá es mío»

«¿Suyo?» cuestionó el con una risa burlona

«Sí, mío, ella me lo dio el día en que le pedí matrimonio e igualmente el día en que se convirtió en mi mujer»

Walsh retrocedió un paso, descorazonado con esa noticia, y miró a Emma con incomprensión.

«Estás…»

«Sí, yo…Todo esto es muy complicado, pero….no me acordaba, pero estoy casada, Regina y yo estamos casadas. Estamos enamoradas» añadió ella en voz baja, reprimiendo una sonrisa olvidada que salía a la superficie junto con sus recuerdos.

«¿Eres bollera?»

«¡Qué clase!» comentó Regina «Si tenías que dar con un hombre, podrías haber encontrado uno más inteligente»

«Regina, no empieces, hay mucho que digerir»

«Ya que hablamos de digerir cosas» retomó la morena, ignorando a Emma «Le prohíbo que toque de nuevo a mi mujer. Ahora ella ha recuperado sus recuerdos, así que su presencia ya no es necesaria»

«¿Vosotras…tú y ella…ya habéis…habéis…?»

«Oh, sí, cientos y cientos de veces»

«Regina» la sermoneó Emma al ver el asombro en el rostro de Walsh.

El joven pareció dispuesto a hablar, pero se contuvo suspirando. Cogió su chaqueta a toda prisa y salió del local sin una palabra.

Emma intentó detenerlo, pero fue retenida por Regina. Ella estaba cada vez más perdida entre sus recuerdos, sus deseos, sus miedos y la necesidad de hacer el bien. Toda la situación era muy compleja y no sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

«¡No vas a ir tras él!» exclamó Regina atrayéndola hacia ella

Emma se sintió pegada a su cuerpo, increíblemente bien, y numerosos recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Volvía a revivir su primer beso, pasional y cargado de odio en su época. Era el único modo que habían encontrado para relajar la tensión que planeaba sobre ellas. Su relación había nacido pronto, el día en que se habían pegado en el cementerio. Al principio no eran sino tórridas sesiones de las que no hablaban. Sabían encontrarse cuando la tensión era demasiado fuerte y una liberación se hacía necesaria. Después huían, no pasaban nunca la noche juntas. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, sus sesiones se hicieron más íntimas y después del sexo habían comenzado las conversaciones.

Con el envenenamiento de Henry, Emma había descubierto a una Regina diferente, tan rota que ya no ocultaba su vulnerabilidad. Ella había llorado en sus brazos, amenazándola de muerte si hablaba, pero sin gran convicción. Después habían hecho el amor, tiernamente y durante mucho rato. Las dos se habían dado cuenta de que lo que las unía se había convertido en algo más de lo que se atrevían a confesar. Emma se había quedado a dormir por la primera vez.

Emma había sido la primera en confesar sus sentimientos. Regina, en un principio, los había rechazado sin, sin embargo, apartar a Emma de su vida, rechazaba el lazo, pero sin poder pasar de él. Después Emma había desaparecido, tragada junto con Snow por ese portal y todo había cambiado, Regina, ante la falta de su amante, lo había aceptado ella también. Ante el miedo por la pérdida y la felicidad al encontrarla, se habían descubierto y redescubierto. Se habían enamorado plenamente, y ya no buscaban rechazar ese sentimiento.

Cuando había sentido el terror a perderla bajo las torturas de Greg y Tamara, Emma se había derrumbado, había confesado su amor por la antigua reina a su familia y su hijo. Regina le había pedido matrimonio y ella había dicho sí sin la menor vacilación. Solo Henry se había sentido contento por la noticia, pero los otros se vieron obligados a tragárselo y aceptarlo, porque la pareja no les había dejado en verdad otra elección.

Después Emma se puso a pensar en Walsh. Hacía ocho meses que estaban juntos…ella no podía comportarse tan injustamente con él.

«Tengo que ir, se lo debo, Regina»

La morena la miró con un destello de traición en los ojos y Emma se dio prisa en poner su mano sobre su mejilla.

«Yo no lo elijo a él»

«Pero quieres seguirlo» gruñó con cólera

«No, yo…estoy…debo seguirlo, debo…aclarar todo eso, tiene derecho a una explicación»

Hizo un movimiento como para besarla, pero se echó para atrás. Suspiró y salió del café después de haberle pedido a Henry que se quedara con David.

Nadie se había movido esperando ver la reacción de la antigua reina. Ella no se movía, mirando la puerta sin que nadie supiera lo que estaba pensando. Mary Margaret avanzó despacio hacia ella, como si estuviera entrando sin protección en la jaula de una fiera. Carraspeó sin saber cómo actuar.

«Regina, ¿estás bien?» dijo suavemente

«Perfectamente bien, Snow» respondió secamente.

«Tú sabes, Emma es…»

«Sé muy bien cómo es Emma» la interrumpió dando la vuelta para hacerle frente «Está perdida, y actúa como siempre lo hace cuando está perdida, huye. Con todas sus fuerzas y poniendo pies en polvorosa, huye. Está confusa entre sus antiguos y sus nuevos recuerdos, los borrados que vuelven, los creados que se borran y los que tiene de su año transcurrido. Así que huye porque es más fácil que afrontar las cosas que va a tener que hacer»

Nadie comprendía realmente a dónde quería llegar, así que se quedaron mirándola sin moverse, esperando que Mary Margaret retomara la palabra.

«No debes estar enfadada con ella…»

«Oh, pero yo no estoy enfadada, no, en absoluto enfadada» dijo con aire pensativo

«Pero, entonces, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te da igual?»

«En absoluto. Emma es mi mujer, ella está perdida, es vulgar, impulsiva y con una incapacidad crónica para lidiar con los fracasos emocionales, pero es mi mujer, ella es mía. Solo necesita acordarse de todo»

La totalidad de clientes del Granny se estremecieron al escucharla, porque pudieron inmediatamente reconocer por la entonación y la mirada que tenía, a la diabólica reina que ellos tan bien habían conocido y temido. Después de un momento, Mary Margaret se atrevió a acercarse a la joven que aún gruñía

«Minusválida sentimental crónica» murmuraba

«Es de mi hija de quien hablas» la interrumpió Mary Margaret con un tono ligero de reproche.

«Eso Snow, no tienes necesidad de repetírmelo, ya sufro bastante por su desastroso patrimonio genético. Te ruego que no me lo tires en plena cara» resopló sin mirar a la pequeña morena.

«Regina» suspiró ella desilusionada.

«No digas cosas como esas si no quieres que te la devuelva» respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros indolentemente

«Te recuerdo que…»

«No» la interrumpió ella

«¿Ya sabes lo que quiero decir?»

«Sí, vas a hablarme de nuestro lazo de parentela, pero te recuerdo que genéticamente no tenemos nada en común. Nunca pedí formar parte de tu familia antes de conocer a Emma. Ella es lo único que nos une, ella y Henry, pero en ningún caso tu padre y ese matrimonio forzado»

Snow bajó la mirada sin atreverse a decir nada más. Dejó a Regina y se conformó con mirarla marcharse.

* * *

Emma buscó a Walsh durante un rato y lo encontró finalmente en el castillo infantil que Regina había hecho construir. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de la guerra que las había enfrentado y la vuelta de la situación que había hecho la alcaldesa para ganar. Sin embargo perdió su sonrisa, cuando cruzo la mirada oscura del hombre que había pensado amar esos últimos meses.

Con el regreso de sus recuerdos, se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto se había equivocado. Si lo que sentía por Walsh era amor, entonces no había palabras para expresar lo que sentía por Regina. Inspiró profundamente y se sentó a su lado a pesar de su reticencia al verla acercarse.

«Tenemos que hablar» dijo ella con voz grave

«¿De la lesbiana de tu mujer?»

«No te comportes como un estúpido, sé que no lo eres»

«¿Qué sabes tú? Después de todo este tiempo, yo también pensaba conocerte» respondió con amargura

«Me conocías, y aún me conoces. Simplemente has conocido a la que era gracias al hechizo de Regina. Yo era esa mujer y aún lo soy, pero con un pasado y una familia»

«Pero yo te amo Emma, y no quiero perderte»

La joven puso su mano en su mejilla con ternura y juntó valor para ser honesta, ella le debía eso.

«Mis sentimientos por ti eran sinceros, y aún lo son. Yo…»

«¿Qué habrías respondido? A mi pedido si no hubiésemos sido interrumpidos por esa cosa» añadió él ante su mirada interrogadora

«Me disponía a pedirte tiempo para pensar»

«¿Por qué?» cuestionó apretando la mandíbula, luchando visiblemente contra la decepción.

«Una parte de mí quería decirte sí, y la otra sentía que no era lo sincero»

«Tu parte…mágica» dijo él fingiendo comillas

«Quizás sí, soy la hija de Blancanieves y del Príncipe Azul, incluso bajo el efecto de un hechizo, mi naturaleza debía alertarme de que algo no iba bien. Que había alguien a quien debía encontrar, como mis padres se reencuentran siempre»

«Entonces, es Regina» suspiró él levantándose para golpear una piedra, las manos en los bolsillos como un niño frustrado y desilusionado.

«Es ella, siempre ha sido ella»

«¿Estás segura de tu elección?»

«Estoy segura desde hace mucho tiempo. Hice la elección antes incluso de conocerte, cuando le dije sí a ella»

«Pero, ¿te ha gustado estar con hombres, verdad?»

«Por supuesto, pero también me gusta estar con mujeres»

«No se puede ser mitad y mitad»

«Claro que sí, y lo sabes»

«¿Y no tienes miedo de que algo te falte si la eliges a ella?»

«¿Hablas de cosas en general o de sexo?» preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto

El joven se quedó mirando el suelo y ella comprendió que su intuición había sido la buena. Emma se divertía al ver hasta qué punto ciertos hombres no podían imaginarse que una mujer pudiera sentirse satisfecha en su vida sin un pene. Ella suspiró y decidió responder sinceramente.

«Oh, no, no tengo ningún miedo. Ella me aporta todo lo que necesito y mucho más»

«Está bien, ahórrame los detalles» suspiró él sin maldad

«Tú has preguntado» dijo ella golpeándolo suavemente con su hombro.

Él suspiró y le sonrió tristemente

«¿Y no llevas mal lo de la mirada de la gente?»

«No, Walsh, es un pequeño pueblo donde todos nos han aceptado bien. Y aunque hubiera ataques, miradas y gente en contra, yo la he elegido a ella y ella vale la pena, sobradamente»

«Te hace realmente feliz»

«Mucho» confesó ella sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja

«Me gustaría irme» dijo él alzándose «No creo que mi presencia sea bienvenida ahora»

Él ya no parecía enfadado, sino triste y desilusionado, pero parecía aceptar la situación.

«Lo siento, Walsh» dijo ella levantándose también

«No tienes por qué, no lo sabías. Es esa…tu mujer» se contuvo «quien podría haber pensado en las consecuencias cuando te lanzó el hechizo» dijo con amargura

«Lo hizo por nuestro bien y la felicidad de Henry y mía en detrimento de la suya. No estaba previsto que nos volviéramos a ver un día. ¿Te imaginas el sufrimiento que ha podido ser para ella? ¿El año que ha tenido que sufrir?»

«No deseo imaginarlo, Emma, y no me pidas que la compadezca. Al final es ella la que te tendrá»

La joven rubia se disponía a responder, pero se contuvo. ¿DE qué serviría argumentar? Ella ya le estaba haciendo suficiente mal, tenía que dejarlo digerir la píldora como bien le pareciera.

«Puedo llevarte a Boston para que cojas un vuelo a Nueva york»

«¿No hay tren o autobuses que salgan de aquí?»

«Será más rápido y más sencillo si te llevo»

«No, me gusta coger el tren, quién sabe, puede que conozca a alguien» dijo fingiendo indiferencia ante la situación

«Solo pasa en las pelis románticas los encuentros en los trenes»

«No creo que a tu mujer le guste»

«Ella entenderá. Venga, vamos» insistió ella al verlo casi ceder, deseosa de al menos prestarle ese favor «Vamos a Granny a avisarlos, ver a Henry y te llevo»

«Bien» cedió él «Tienes tantas ganas de sentirte menos culpable que no puedo sino ceder»

* * *

Regina estaba como león en su jaula al saber que su mujer estaba en compañía de un hombre. Sabía que ella no haría nadie con él ahora que había recobrado sus recuerdos, pero sus celos eran demasiado fuertes. Pasaba en bucle en su cabeza el beso que ella había visto, no lograba sacarse de su cabeza que obligatoriamente se habían tenido que acostar juntos. Sabía muy bien que, en esa época, Emma no tenía ningún recuerdo de su matrimonio. Pero era más fuerte que ella, Regina se sentía hervir interiormente y la huida de ella hacia Walsh no ayudaba en nada para calmar a la morena. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se giró precipitadamente con la esperanza de ver aparecer a la rubia, pero se desilusionó rápidamente al ver que era Robin.

El joven le lanzó una sonrisa que él creía seductora y ella suspiró al ver que él no se había rendido. Se disponía a rechazarlo una vez más cuando una idea comenzó a germinar en su mente. Sabía que seguramente iba a lamentarlo, pero sus celos le impedían actuar razonablemente.

Entonces sonrió al hombre y le hizo un pequeño guiño acompañado de un pequeño gesto de la mano. Robin saltó en el sitio y se dirigió hacia ella sacando exageradamente pecho. Regina suspiró tomando cuidado de mantener su sonrisa encantadora en el rostro.

«¿Cómo estás Regina?» preguntó él apoyándose en la barra pegado a ella

«Bien, ¿y tú Robin?»

«Estoy muy bien. Estaba preocupado por ti con el regreso de Emma y de su prometido»

_Directo en la llaga, ¡qué bruto! _Pensó ella conteniendo las ganas de mandarlo a paseo.

«No deseo hablar de eso» dijo ella para cortar de raíz.

«¿Estas segura? Yo…»

«¿Y si me invitas a un café, Robin?» le interrumpió ella posando su mano en su brazo.

Él miró su gesto y sonrió asintiendo, después hizo señas a Ruby para que los atendiera.

«Esto huele muy mal» murmuró Ruby al llevarles los cafés.

La antigua reina la fusiló con la mirada y se concentró en Robin. Lo escuchó hablar durante un momento, sacando a juego todos sus poderes de seducción. Reía con sus chistes, buenos o malos, le rozaba como si tal cosa el brazo o el hombro, ella se tocaba los cabellos y cuidaba de echarse hacia delante y cabeceaba regularmente en su dirección. Sin gran sorpresa, el joven parecía creer que finalmente ella era receptiva a sus encantos. Se acercó y colocó un mechón de sus oscuros cabellos detrás de su oreja, acariciando su mejilla de paso.

Regina se disponía a rechazarlo, molesta de que se tomara tantas confianzas con ella, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Emma y a Walsh entrar en Granny's juntos, y parecían en buenos términos. Su sangre caliente tomó de nuevo posesión de ella y tomó la mano de Robin en la suya haciendo manitas como adolescentes. Era más fuerte que ella, quería poner celosa a Emma, y sobre todo, quería que Emma dejara a Walsh y fuera a separar a Robin de ella. Estaba tan cegada por su temperamento iracundo y posesivo que solo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que podría sentir Emma al verlos.

Tontamente ella se había imaginado que su mujer iba a comprender su juego y quizás se lanzaría sobre ella. Pero en ningún momento había imaginado ver en los ojos verdes de la rubia tanto sufrimiento.

«Yo había dicho que esto iba a acabar mal» repitió Ruby observando ella también a Emma «Nunca me hacen caso y sin embargo siempre tengo razón»

«Cierra el pico Ruby» la interrumpió Granny que espera con inquietud la reacción de la rubia.

* * *

Cuando Emma entró en Granny's, se quedó de hielo al ver a su mujer flirteando con Robin. Estaba dividida entre las ganas de huir y las de ir y darle un puñetazo. Su elección fue decidida, sin embargo, cuando vio a Robin acercarse para murmurar algo al oído de la morena y girar la cabeza para ir a besarla. No quería asistir a eso, así que se giró y salió a toda prisa para poner la máxima distancia entre ella y esa escena.

* * *

Regina retrocedió, sorprendida por el gesto de Robin e intentó seguir a Emma. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos, como siempre no había reflexionado antes de actuar y ya se estaba culpabilizando por haber hecho sufrir a la que amaba. Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando se sintió tirada hacia atrás y apretada contra el torso de Robin. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio a Walsh salir detrás de Emma sin que ella pudiera seguirlos.

«Hey, Regina, ¿a dónde piensas ir así?» preguntó el joven con una voz que él creía irresistible

«Suéltame, idiota» exclamó ella intentando soltarse

«¿Por qué de repente quieres marcharte? Ella está con su prometido y yo estoy aquí»

La morena cerró los puños para evitar lanzarle una bola de fuego a la cara de lo desesperada que estaba por su tontería.

«Pero, ¿qué me esperaba de parte de un hombre que huele a bosque?» murmuró ella con una voz apenas audible

«¿Qué?»

«Te pido que me sueltes, Robin»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque quiero irme»

«Pero, ¿a qué estás jugando?» se enfadó el aflojando su agarre, pero sin soltarle la muñeca

«No te hagas más idiota de lo que eres, por favor» dijo ella con un tono ácido mirando hacia la calle escrutando la menor señal de Emma.

«¿Eres una neurótica o qué? Me tiras los tejos y al minuto siguiente me tratas como una mierda. Exijo explicaciones»

_Una verdadera mujer_, pensó ella conteniendo un suspiro

Inspiró profundamente antes de responderle

«Deseaba poner celosa a Emma, Robin, nada más»

«¿Para ti no es más que un juego todo esto?»

«¿De verdad has creído que de repente me interesaba por ti el día en que mi mujer vuelve?» preguntó ella levantando las cejas.

«Yo…» comenzó él desestabilizado «No tienes derecho de utilizar a la gente y romper sus corazones»

«Dijo él a la reina malvada» soltó ella con expresión desinteresada buscando su teléfono en su bolso.

«Eres cruel Regina, siempre tan cruel, y pagarás por…»

«¿Sabes qué?» exclamó ella interrumpiéndolo, molesta y nerviosa «Tienes razón, Robin, buhhh Regina, malvada Regina, que la encierren en una celda, que la guillotinen o que la quemen como la bruja que es» gritó ella exagerando su tono teatral «Soy un monstruo sin corazón que te ha hecho daño, ponte al final de la larga lista de personas a las que les debo pedir perdón y déjame en paz»

No lo dejó sin darle tiempo a responder y se precipitó a la calle tecleando el número de Emma.

* * *

Emma caminaba a toda prisa sin destino cierto, cegada por la cólera hacia su mujer. Fue el grito de Walsh pronunciando su nombre lo que la hizo pararse en su carrera.

«¿Qué?» gritó ella avanzando hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder tres pasos ante la sorpresa.

«Yo…hue…yo» comenzó él con las manos levantadas en signo de paz

«Si estás ahí para reconquistarme, pasa de largo» exclamó ella antes de ponerse de nuevo en camino

«¡Qué pretenciosa eres!» gritó para hacerla pararse

«¿Perdón?» dijo ahogadamente poniéndose de nuevo en su frente

«¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo a reconquistarte? Yo no soy así, y no quiero meterme en una historia en la que a largo plazo no tengo ninguna posibilidad»

«Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues?» preguntó ella calmándose.

«Porque aunque estés casada, eso no cambia mi cariño por ti. Y no deseo marcharme sabiendo que te quedas triste»

«Yo te dejo y tú me ayudas…»

«Mírate» dijo entonces él

«¿Qué?»

«Estás llorando»

Emma llevó enseguida su mano a su rostro para constatar que él decía la verdad, ni siquiera había sentido las lágrimas resbalar.

«Una de las cosas que mejor conozco de ti es que eres fuerte» dijo «Una mujer increíblemente fuerte y valiente. Y esa mujer…apenas la ves con otro y te hundes en lágrimas sin darte cuenta. Eso hace que me dé cuenta de hasta qué punto estás enamorada. No quiero participar en su destrucción, al contrario. Te amo sí, pero lo que más quiero es que seas feliz»

Emma le sonrió tristemente y se dejó abrazar.

«Eres un verdadero caballero con su armadura» murmuró ella contra su hombro

«Un perfecto idiota que se va a morder los dedos por ser demasiado bueno y tonto en cuanto llegue a Nueva York»

Ella rio de corazón y se secó finalmente las lágrimas.

«Según tú, ¿por qué ha hecho ella eso?» preguntó separándose de ella

«Hacerme sufrir, volverme celosa, vengarse» respondió herida.

«Entonces, no es realmente grave, ¿verdad?»

«¿Qué no es grave? ¿Realmente crees que no es grave?» se calentó de nuevo «Se divierte volviéndome celosa, además de hacerme sufrir, prefiere comportarse como una adolescente estúpida antes de dejarme tiempo para recobrarme de todo esto»

«Si he comprendido bien, has elegido a la reina malvada como mujer, deberías esperarte cosas como esas, ¿no?» dijo él levantando un poco la voz para hacerla callar.

Emma lo miró un momento y rio sin alegría, miró hacia el suelo sacudiendo la cabeza y resopló con hastío.

«Ni siquiera sé por qué me asombro de que actúe así. Debe haber hervido por dentro al vernos besarnos, y aún más al vernos regresar juntos sin pelearnos, así que se comportó como una zorra para no perder su prestigio»

«Una bella neurótica es lo que tú tienes»

«No disfrutes tanto» le advirtió ella riendo, aliviada por su apoyo a pesar de los acontecimientos. «Es mi neurótica»

«¿Qué te parece pagarle con la misma moneda a tu neurótica?» dijo él

«Cuéntame más, eso me interesa»

«¿Y si la pones celosa conmigo, pero haciéndole comprender perfectamente que lo haces a propósito para cazarla en su propio juego? Ojo por ojo, tú la pones en su lugar, lo que va a despertar su lado posesivo, y lo más seguro la hará correr para recuperarte, y yo me permito mi pequeña venganza sobre ella antes de retirarme de una vez por todas»

Emma se quedó pensando un momento, después la imagen de su mujer en brazos de Robin le vino a la mente, sintió ese sentimiento familia de cólera invadirla y asintió.

«Sí, creo que se ha merecido una última lección»

* * *

Regina no había tenido ninguna noticia de Emma, imposible encontrarla y nadie le respondía al teléfono. Estuviera donde estuviera, aquellos que estuvieran al corriente, guardarían el secreto para su gran desespero. Había ido demasiado lejos, una vez más, y ya maldecía su propio temperamento. Así que decidió dirigirse lo más rápido posible a Granny's, en cuando el café abrió por la mañana y esperó y deseó la llegada de su esposa.

«¿Le sirvo algo?» cuestionó Ruby acercándose a ella

«Un café, por favor» respondió sin mirarla, los ojos fijos en la puerta de entrada

«¿Está segura de que un excitante es lo mejor en su estado?» rio la camarera, que parecía querer suicidarse

«¿Perdón?» dijo con voz grave y amenazadora girándose hacia ella y fusilándola con la mirada

«Oh, déjelo, no me da miedo, solo digo que parece muy nerviosa, y que más le valdría una buena valeriana»

«Ruby, no necesito su valeriana» dijo molesta «No sé dónde está Emma, quizás con ese estúpido de…»

«¿Y de quién es la culpa?» preguntó Snow llegando a su altura

«No empieces» soltó la antigua reina que no tenía ganas de un sermón moralizador por parte de su antigua enemiga.

«Te has buscado todo esto al flirtear con Robin»

«Snow, ¿qué es lo que no comprendes con "no empieces"?»

«Solo recoges lo que has sembrado, Regina, ¿por qué por una vez no has sabido actuar inteligentemente? Tú…»

«Snow, la única razón por la que ya no intentó matarte es Emma, así que si aprecias la vida, déjame tranquila y dile a tu hija que venga conmigo»

«Creo que antes de que yo intervenga, te toca a ti ir a pedir excusas y…»

«Cállate, tu aguda voz me lastima los oídos»

«Regina, tú…»

La morena le cortó de nuevo la palabra colocando su mano sobre su boca. Snow iba replicar cuando vio el asombro en el rostro de su ex madrastra. Siguió su mirada y divisó a Emma y a Walsh que acababan de entrar en el café, la joven rubia colgada del brazo de joven.

«Que todo el mundo se prepare para el tercer round» exclamó Ruby sin la menor discreción.

«Ruby, cállate, estás loca» exclamó Snow.

«Ah, no, eh, esta vez no me cogerán, lanzo las apuestas. Apuesto veinte dólares por Emma»

Emma cruzó la mirada de Regina, ignorando al grupo que rodeaba a la camarera de Granny's, y le sonrió enarbolando orgullosamente la expresión de victoria. Para Regina el mensaje era claro, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, su mujer se estaba vengando. Tensó su mandíbula y cerró los puños mientras mantenía su mirada. Se enderezó regiamente y le indicó con un ligero movimiento negativo de cabeza que no estaba dispuesta a ceder a ese tipo de provocación. Como siempre, su orgullo era demasiado grande, y ver a Emma jugar con él la sacaba de sus casillas.

* * *

Emma se divertía al ver a su mujer manteniendo el tipo, decididamente, haría falta más para que se rindiera y se tragara su orgullo. Entonces decidió subir un nivel el juego y, después de sostenerle la mirada a su compañera, ella se pegó más al cuerpo de Walsh.

«Regina» dijo bajando la cabeza en forma de saludo

«Emma» respondió la morena entre dientes

«Bonito día, ¿no te parece?»

«No lo sabría decir, el idiota colgado a tu brazo me tapa la vista»

«Encantado» canturreó Walsh sonriendo

«Cuando pienso en la persona con la que estabas ayer, creo que no estás en condiciones de criticar mis elecciones»

«Robin al menos es de nuestro mundo»

«Sí, lo sé, tú eres la primera en decir que huele a bosque»

* * *

Regina estaba que echaba chispas, sabía que la pelota estaba en su campo y que un solo gesto de su parte podría parar el juego y la tortura que estaba dejando que Emma le infringiera. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ceder, aceptar por una vez que había perdido? Fue cuando Walsh se inclinó para besar la cabeza de Emma que sintió un electroshock. Podía soportar el juego, la provocación, pero, ¿con qué derecho ponía él sus labios en su mujer? Regina avanzó en su dirección y empujó a Walsh con violencia.

«Hey» exclamó él sin lograr contener una sonrisa

«Oh, no, le prohíbo que sonría» gruñó ella hundiendo su dedo en su torso

«Regina…» dijo Emma

La morena se giró de repente al escuchar la voz de su esposa y estrelló violentamente sus labios contra los de ella para hacerla callar. No había nada de dulce en ese beso, solo un deseo intenso de posesión. Comenzó a mover su boca contra la de ella, sin ternura, y gruñó de satisfacción cuando Emma no pudo contener un pequeño gemido de placer.

La rubia intentó separarse de ella, consciente de que todo el mundo las observaba en el café, pero Regina se lo impidió deslizando su mano por su nuca, y apretando firmemente sus cabellos para mantenerla en su sitio. La morena redobló la pasión en sus besos y no se detuvo sino cuando sintió la falta de oxígeno. Se quedó pegada a ella, frente contra frente, jadeante, y hundió sus ojos marrones en los suyos.

«Regina» intentó de nuevo Emma en un suspiro

Pero de nuevo, la morena la interrumpió con besos menos violentos, más desesperados y necesarios.

«Oh, ¿no es pronto para acabar así?» dijo molesto Walsh que parecía estar un poco incómodo ante ese espectáculo

Regina se giró de un movimiento hacia él y avanzó con paso amenazante.

«Emma es mi mujer, eso me da el derecho de besarla cuando me parezca bien»

«Cierto, pero no tiene por qué montar un show»

«Si le molesta, nadie le impide marcharse»

«Walsh va a marcharse, Regina» interrumpió Emma cogiendo su mano en la suya «Solo me estaba ayudando a pagar a alguien con la misma moneda»

«Fue cruel» murmuró la morena tan bajo que solo Emma pudo escucharla

«Solo estaba tomando parte en tu juego»

«Tú sabías que yo quería ponerte celosa» se enervó ella sin, sin embargo, alejarse.

«Claro, he querido mostrarte a lo que eso conduce»

«Comenzaste tú trayendo a ese idiota»

«Apenas había recobrado mis recuerdos» respondió Emma divertida.

«Tú…»

«Hey» la interrumpió la rubia antes de posar un rápido beso en sus labios «Lo sé, la cagué, y la volví a cagar al huir. Pero tú no te quedad atrás en comportamiento estúpido»

Regina abrió la boca para replicar, pero se echó para atrás. Suspiró y se dejó abrazar por los brazos al final reencontrados de su mujer.

«Heu» comenzó Leroy «Entonces, ¿quién ha ganado? ¿Alguien lo sabe? Porque para mí no está claro»

«No sé quién ha ganado» respondió Ruby «Pero sé que Walsh ha perdido»

Regina ignoró la charla e inspiró profundamente el olor de Emma, conteniendo una sonrisa ante el pensamiento de que en efecto, Walsh había perdido.

«Te he echado tanto de menos» le susurró al oído

«Yo también»

«Tú no te acordabas de mí»

«Pero aun así sentía un vacío que no podía explicar»

«Emma» dijo suavemente Walsh «Ya no deseo quedarme más tiempo ahora que está todo arreglado para ti, así que prefiero retirarme antes de lamentar haber abandonado la lucha»

«Sí, eso es, retírese» respondió malvadamente Regina, haciendo suspirar a su compañera

«Te voy a llevar a Boston donde podrás coger el avión»

«Ni hablar» exclamó la morena «Que se las apañe»

«Regina, es lo mínimo» respondió Emma con tono inapelable

«No te vas sola con él»

«¿Tienes miedo?»

«En absoluto, pero no es negociable»

«Regina, yo…»

«¡Stop!» las interrumpió David «Antes de que empiece un nuevo round, YO lo llevo a Boston, arreglado el problema»

«Snow, tu marido me impresiona cada día un poquito más por su inteligencia fuera de la norma» suspiró Regina

David la cuestionó con la mirada y la antigua reina se le puso hablar como si fuera idiota

«Amable caballero encantador, es gentil por tu parte ofrecerte, pero no nos servirás de nada en cuanto hayas perdido la memoria al traspasar la frontera. Cierto, ya no sirves para gran cosa, pero no necesitamos a una Snow depresiva, llorando por las esquinas y gritando a todo el pueblo que te encontrará»

David resopló molesto y se marchó refunfuñando.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina orgullosa de ella cuando se cruzó con la mirada acusadora de Emma.

«Yo lo llevará a Boston» volvió a decir la rubia «Y tú no tienes de qué preocuparte»

«Henry va con ustedes»

«Como quieras, ¿está bien así?»

Regina se encogió de hombros, estaba obligada a estar de acuerdo, ya que no le dejaba otra opción. Les dejó organizar la partida sin dejar de observar a Emma que anunciaba que se irían en una hora. No le gustaba en absoluto saber que su compañera iba a hacer todo ese trayecto con él y sobre todo no le gustaba volver a estar separada cuando la acababa de encontrar.

Mientras todos hablaban, y algunos se interesaban un poco en Walsh, ella cogió la mano de Emma y la atrajo para besarla.

«Tengo ganas de ti» murmuró en su oído

Emma se sonrojó ligeramente y la besó antes de responder

«¿Porque me has echado de menos o porque lo voy a llevar a Boston?»

«Las dos» confesó ella antes de besarla otra vez, haciendo subir la tensión entre ellas.

Emma iba a hablar, seguramente para intentar calmarla, pero no lo deseaba. Regina no le dio tiempo y atrapó la mano de su esposa para arrastrarla fuera de Granny's.

«Regina, ¿qué haces?»

Como toda respuesta, la morena la besó apasionadamente y comenzó a caminar sonriendo ante su repentina obediencia. Llegaron rápidamente al despacho de la alcaldesa, el cual cerró a doble llave antes de estrellar a la rubia contra la puerta.

Sus besos eran precipitados, casi torpes ante la necesidad _in crescendo_ de tocarse. En pocos segundos, Regina liberó a Emma de su chaqueta, su top, su sujetador, sus zapatos, calcetines y sus vaqueros, dejándola en bragas mientras que la dejaba a su vez que la desvistiera. La rubia también fue igual de rápida, ella bajó deprisa la cremallera de su vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo, feliz de lo que se encontró.

«¿Nada de sujetador? Me había dado cuenta de ese detalle»

«Quería poner todas las oportunidades de mi lado» respondió ella entre beso y beso

Regina deslizó su mano por el tembloroso vientre de su esposa y se dedicó a tragarse sus suspiros.

«Me has hecho tanta falta» dijo continuando su descenso hasta sus bragas «Hummm» gimió al tocarla «Yo también te he hecho falta» dijo comenzando a acariciar su intimidad.

«Calla» gimió Emma empujando sus caderas hacia ella «Hazme el amor»

Regina no se hizo de rogar y le sacó la última prenda antes de quedarse ella también desnuda. Atrajo a su compañera al sofá y entrelazó sus piernas para poner su sexo en contacto con el suyo. Las dos gimieron de placer ante esa sensación finalmente reencontrada. Se enderezaron para continuar besándose y comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido una contra la otra. El placer ascendía rápido e intenso, liberando todo a su paso. El sufrimiento, el estrés, las lágrimas, la desesperación, todo parecía desaparecer en ese intenso reencuentro.

Cada movimiento se volvía más entrecortado y sus cuerpos se perlaban con una fina capa de sudor. Gozaron juntas, emitiendo gritos que sus bocas selladas impedían salir. Regina tenía ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo. Estrecho fuertemente a Emma contra ella, tranquilizándose con su presencia. Finalmente su calvario llegaba a su término, tenía derecho s su final feliz.


End file.
